1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of rolling bearings with information sensors used, for example, in electric motors, robots or various rotating parts of motor vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
These rolling bearings with information sensors generally have a stationary race and a rotating race, one or more rows of rolling bodies in contact with raceways formed on the said races, a sensor assembly secured to the stationary race and an encoder means secured to the rotating race and rotating past the sensor with a gap. These rolling bearings make it possible to know accurately the parameters of the angular displacement of a mechanical component: speed, angular position, etc.
Such rolling bearings are known per se, but sometimes have certain drawbacks. Thus, the fixing and/or positioning of the sensor block on the non-rotating race of the bearing often require special-purpose machining of the said race, such as an attachment groove, or a ground bearing surface for centering the sensor block. Such machining prevents the use of standard rolling bearings for producing certain sizes of instrumented rolling bearings with an information sensor. Furthermore, the seal between the sensor assembly and the non-rotating race is sometimes not easy to achieve.
Finally, some devices of the prior art are relatively bulky.